Dúvidas
by Sohma Satsuki
Summary: [San&Mir] Sango e Miroku ficam presos numa cabana por ironia do destino, durante uma chuva. É uma comédia romance, espero que gostem


**N/A:** Essa é minha primeira Poemfic. Me inspirei em um poema que minha profe de Português colocou numa prova. O nome do poema é "Dúvidas", e é de Carlos Queiroz Telles. É um romance/comédia. Espero que gostem!

**Dúvidas**

Estavam Sango e Miroku dentro da cabana, sozinhos. Chovia muito, e eles não podiam sair. Tiveram de refugiar-se na cabana, pois com a enrolação de Kagome e Inuyasha, não conseguiram chegar ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede à tempo.

---FlashBack---  
_Inuyasha e cia caminhavam pela floresta. Já estava escuro, e Inuyasha e Kagome discutiam: ela queria voltar, ele queria continuar. Sango, Miroku e Shippou só observavam._

_"Não, vamos continuar por aqui" - disse Inuyasha._

_"Vamos voltar, já está escuro..." - reclamava Kagome_

_"Vamos, antes que chova..." - ajudou Sango_

_"Se continuarmos indo em frente chegaremos a um vilarejo..." - opinou Miroku._

_"Vai Inu-chan..." - Kagome fez beicinho._

_"Só se você prometer que não vai mais dizer 'Senta' por pelo menos uma semana." - chantagiou Inuyasha._

_"SENTA" - gritou Kagome - "Tá, a gente volta" - disse ele, com a cara no chão._

_Assim eles deram a volta. Faltando pouco para chegarem ao vilarejo, a chuva começa. Primeiro, uma garoa. Mas logo cai aquela chuva... À frente eles vêem duas cabanas. Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou correm para uma. Sango e Miroku correm para outra._

_---_Fim do FlashBack---

Miroku olhou mais uma vez para Sango, que olhava um ponto imaginário no chão, suspirando à todo momento.

**Às vezes eu sinto que ela quer.  
Outras vezes eu acho que não.**

_No que será que ela está pensando? Será que está apaixonada? Suspirando desse jeito, parece que sim..._ "No que está pensando, Sango?" - perguntou Miroku.  
"Estava pensando... na minha vida."

"Na sua vida?"

"É que, vendo o Inuyasha e a Kagome juntos, eu fico com ciúmes."

"Ciúmes do que? Você gosta do Inuyasha?"- perguntou ele, indo para perto dela, com uma ponta de ciúmes.

"Não. Fico com ciúme deles estarem namorando."

"Entendo... você nunca teve um namorado?" - ao escutar a pergunta, Sango corou.

"B... bem... nunca me apaixonei po... por ninguém no meu vilarejo... e depois dele ter sido destruído encontrei vocês... isso deve responder a sua pergunta."

Ficaram um segundo em silêncio. Miroku sorria internamente, sabendo que Sango não tinha ninguém em mente... infelizmente, também não tinha ele em mente.

**Ah, como grita o meu peito.  
Cala a boca,  
Coração!**

"V... vo... você gosta de alguém?" - perguntou Sango, timidamente.

"Gosto." - disse ele. Ela baixou o olhar, triste.

"Posso saber quem é essa pessoa?" - perguntou ela com um tom de tristeza na voz.

"Cl... claro." - ele levantou-se decidido - "Essa pessoa é... é... essa pessoa é você... Sango."

Ela olhou para ele, surpresa.

A única coisa que ele queria nesse momento era fugir dali. Fugir e nunca mais voltar. A vida toda passando a mão em todas as lindas garotas que ele via pela frente, sem nenhuma vergonha. Agora isso: diz que gosta de alguém e quer sumir do planeta.

"E... e você?"

Ele olhou para ela, que continuava com a cabeça abaixada, e viu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Agora queria mesmo era morrer... morrer, ter os ossos esmagados e ser queimado. Talvez até, ser engolido pelo buraco do vento. A última coisa que queria na vida era ver sua amada chorando... por causa dele. Não sabia se ia lá tentar acalmá-la, ou se ficava olhando, se martirizando, por tê-la feito chorar. Opinou pela primeira opção.

"Calma, Sango. Eu não queria... eu não queria te fazer chorar... me desculpa."

"Também gosto de você..." - ela levantou o rosto: estava molhado por lágrimas de felicidade, e ela com um lindo sorriso no rosto - "Miroku... me beija?"

Agora queria fugir! Não sabia o que fazer. Afinal: que tipo de mulher que conhece bem o monge Miroku iria pedir um beijo dele? Resolveu que ia fazê-lo. Segurou o queixo dela com suavidade, como que para não quebrá-la, como se fosse uma boneca muito frágil. Estava realmente nervoso.

**Ela não pode desconfiar que este vai ser o meu primeiro...**

Aproximou mais e mais o rosto. Viu ela fechando os olhos. Parecia estar calma, apesar do rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas. Foi chegando mais perto, sentiu a respiração dela misturando-se com a sua. Estava nas nuvens. Agora, tão perto dela, não podia mais fugir. Tinha de ir até o fim! Porém, a inexperiência... Para afastar o nervosismo, fechou os olhos. Não tinha mesmo que ficar olhando... chegou mais e mais perto... retirou a mão do queixo dela, e a beijou. Foi um beijo doce, caloroso, cheio do carinho e do amor de ambos. Resolveu aprofundar o beijo, já que ela parecia estar gostando.

Estava indo tudo muito bem. Bem até demais. Sango ainda não tinha batido nele, por ter se atrevido a aprofundar um simples 'selinho'. Estava realmente gostando da sensação. Miroku, porém, notou que estava faltando alguma coisa...

**Sufoco de vergonha e de falta de jeito.  
E agora, meu Deus?  
O que é que eu faço com as mãos?**

Não queria que faltasse nada naquele mágico momento. Colocou as mãos nas costas dela. Ela estremeceu com o contato. Começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos, soltando-os da fita. Sango colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do monge. Miroku estava realmente gostando da sensação. Sango inclinou-se mais para frente, fazendo com que ficasse com os corpos frente a frente. Miroku começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, descendo gentilmente as mãos até a cintura. Sango inclinou-se mais para frente. Miroku abriu um pouco os olhos e viu a posição...

**Às vezes eu sinto que ela quer...**

Ele desceu mais a mão até...  
Paft (tapa)(N/A: que onomatopéia mais tosca...)

**Outras vezes...  
eu acho que não.**

"COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO??"- berrou ela.  
"Força do hábito..." - disse ele, com um sorriso desconcertado e uma marca bem vermelha no rosto.  
"E o que pretende fazer para concertar isso, hein, monge Miroku?"  
"Ai Ai" - ele suspirou

**Beijo ou não beijo? Eis a questão**

FIM

E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim. Essa é meu primeiro poemfic, portanto peguem leve nas críticas. Eu até que achei engraçadinho meu primeiro filinho... Reviews, por favor!


End file.
